Datei:Deborah Riley, Production Designer GameofThrones interviewed at 22nd Annual ADGAwards
Beschreibung http://www.redcarpetreporttv.com RCRs @KristynBurtt talks w/ @GameOfThrones #DeborahRiley #ProductionDesign at the 22nd #ADGawards @ADG800 #WeAskMore Mingle Media TV and Red Carpet Report host Kristyn Burtt were on the red carpet interviewing nominees and guests at the 22nd Annual Excellence in Production Design Awards, in 11 categories of film, television, commercials and music videos during a black-tie ceremony at the Ray Dolby Ballroom at Hollywood and Highland. Top Winners “Blade Runner 2049” (Dennis Gassner), “The Shape of Water” (Paul Denham Austerberry), “Coco” (Harley Jessup), and “Logan” (Francois Audouy), won Best Production Design for Feature Film. Television winners included “The Handmaid’s Tale” (Julie Berghoff), “Portlandia” (Schuyler Telleen), “Will & Grace” (Glenda Rovella), “Black Mirror” (Joel Collins, Phil Sims), and “Game of Thrones” (Deborah Riley) “Glow” (Todd Fjelsted), and “Star Wars Battlefront II: Rivalry/PS4” (Jason Edmonds), respectively. Honored KATHLEEN KENNEDY (Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Jurassic Park, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) received the prestigious Cinematic Imagery Award The William Cameron Menzies Award honored Disney’s Oscar®-nominated animation filmmakers RON CLEMENTS and JOHN MUSKER (Moana, Hercules, Aladdin) A special Leadership Award was bestowed upon International IATSE President MATTHEW D. LOEB The Outstanding Creative Achievement Award went to Production Designer MICHAEL BAUGH Lifetime Achievement Awards were presented to Production Designer NORM NEWBERRY and Oscar®-nominated Production Designer/Set Designer JAMES MURAKAMI by four time Oscar®-nominee GARY FETTIS; Scenic Artist JOHN MOFFITT by ED STRANG, and Senior Illustrator/Art Director MARTIN KLINE by CASEY BERNAY The late Oscar-winning Production Designer SIR KEN ADAM (Dr. Strangelove, James Bond) Senior Illustrator and Bambi’s Concept Designer TYRUS WONG were inducted into the ADG Hall of Fame Presenters “Hidden Figures” (Wynn Thomas), “Passengers” (Guy Hendrix Dyas), and “La La Land” (David Wasco), won Best Production Design for Feature Film. Television winners included “Westworld” (Nathan Crowley), “Mr. Robot” (Anastasia White), “The Night Of” (Patrizia von Brandenstein), “Mozart in the Jungle” (Tommaso Ortino), and “The Great Indoors” (Glenda Rovello), GARY OLDMAN (Darkest Hour), WILL ARNETT (Arrested Development), LOUDIAMOND PHILLIPS (Longmire), KATE BURTON (Scandal) and KATEE SACKHOFF (Battlestar Gallactica), NANCY CARTWRIGHT (The Simpsons); CATHERINE O’HARA (Home Alone), and RIAN JOHNSON (Director, Star Wars: The Last Jedi). For video interviews and other Red Carpet Report coverage, please visit http://www.redcarpetreporttv.com and follow us on Twitter and Facebook at: http://twitter.com/TheRedCarpetTV https://www.facebook.com/RedCarpetReportTV http://www.youtube.com/MingleMediaTVNetwork ABOUT THE ART DIRECTORS GUILD The Art Directors Guild (IATSE Local 800) represents 2,500 members who work throughout the United States, Canada and the rest of the world in film, television and theater as Production Designers, Art Directors, Assistant Art Directors; Scenic, Title and Graphic Artists; Illustrators and Matte Artists; Set Designers, Model Makers and Previs Artists. Established in 1937, the ADG’s ongoing activities include a Film Society, an annual Awards Banquet, a bimonthly craft magazine (Perspective); and extensive technology-training programs, figure drawing and other creative workshops and year-round Gallery 800 art exhibitions. The Guild’s Online Directory/Website Resource is at www.adg.org. Connect with the Art Directors Guild and #ADGawards on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. For more of Mingle Media TV’s Red Carpet Report coverage, please visit our website and follow us on Twitter and Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/minglemediatvnetwork http://www.flickr.com/MingleMediaTVNetwork https://www.twitter.com/minglemediatv Follow Kristyn on Twitter http://www.twitter.com/KristynBurtt Kategorie:Videos